<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Off Season by MoroNoKimi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28741878">Off Season</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoroNoKimi/pseuds/MoroNoKimi'>MoroNoKimi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, Implied Sexual Content, Living Together, M/M, Miya Atsumu Can't Cook, POV Oikawa Tooru, Polyamory, They just make great boyfriends, they're all happy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:42:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,121</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28741878</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoroNoKimi/pseuds/MoroNoKimi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Where’s Shou?”  </p>
<p>“Runnin’,” Atsumu nuzzled into the crook of his neck with a satisfied sigh, “Said we should sleep in after last night.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu/Oikawa Tooru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>109</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Off Season</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiea/gifts">jiea</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Jiea... Jiea I am still screaming about this. Thank you for this prompt! I hope you enjoy &lt;3 I do believe I want to write them a little more... Oh the doting boys</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“G’morning love.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The slow Kansai purr against the back of his neck was always a pleasant sound to be awakened by. Warm arms wrapped around his waist and pulled him backwards into a solid mass of man chest. Oikawa melted into the embrace, content as ever. Off season was spent in Japan, in the apartment overlooking Kizu River, in the California King bed that had taken an entire day to maneuver into the high-rise building. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Where’s Shou?”  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Runnin’,” Atsumu nuzzled into the crook of his neck with a satisfied sigh, “Said we should sleep in after last night.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>A low giggle rattled his chest at the thought of the night before. They had stayed up well past the darkest hour. The scratches on the arms holding his own marked up body were a sure sign of their active evening. Lips were pressed into his hair, “Imma go make breakfast for us, he should be home soon. Why dontcha lay here a little longer?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>As much as he wanted to curl back into the soft sheets, he knew he needed to be in the kitchen to oversee Atsumu. He wasn’t really in the mood for undercooked rice or burnt miso. He rolled on to his back and looked up into soft, sleep ridden, hazel eyes with a smirk, “Why don’t I help you?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I wanna cook,” The man’s lips puffed out in a pout that they both knew wasn’t going to work on him the way it worked on Shouyou. Oikawa still loved that he tried. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He cupped Atsumu’s cheeks in his hands, his heart filling with satisfaction at the immediate submission into his palms, “You can cook, and I will oversee, hm?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>With a nod and a quick peck on the lips, Atsumu slipped out of bed, his bare ass on display for Oikawa to marvel at before sweats were hastily pulled up muscular thighs. He turned back to him with a wink and strutted out of the bedroom to their kitchen. When the clattering of pots and Atsumu’s cursing rang through the apartment, he shook his head with a laugh and slid out of the bed to search for clothing. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He emerged from the bedroom in a pair of Atsumu’s boxers and found him studying two jars of Dashi powder. A pot of water was on the stove, the steam steadily rising from its surface, chunked tofu was next to it in a bowl, chopped scallions and seaweed were off to the side with the tub of Miso paste. Oikawa nodded in approval, at least he had all the ingredients this time. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I can see the steam coming from your ears,” He smirked and leaned over the counter to tap on the jar in his left hand, “This one needs to be used up first.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Pink streaked across Atsumu’s cheeks before he nodded, “Thank ya, I waited for ya to look at the rice before I turned it on.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So considerate of you,” Oikawa walked the length of the counter and looked at the contents of the rice cooker to confirm there was an appropriate amount of water over the grains. Once satisfied, he closed the cooker and let the machine sing to life as it started. He gave Atsumu a small swat on the butt while he made his way to the fridge to pull out three pieces of salmon. He received one in return that left him rubbing his backside and sending a sharp glare to his fox of a boyfriend. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Still sore, Tooru?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Listen here, you little-” Oikawa started, only to be interrupted by the front door opening and an all too familiar sunny voice. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m home!” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Atsumu and Oikawa shared the same shit-eating grin and stumbled over each other to greet Shouyou in the hallway. He was dressed in a pair of shorts and a light, sweat soaked t-shirt. His cheeks were red, and the orange locks were matted against his forehead with a thin layer of sweat. Oikawa reached him first and pulled him into his arms, lifting him off his feet. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Tooru!” Shouyou giggled while he wrapped his legs around his waist. Atsumu joined seconds later, sending them into a mass of tangled limbs on the floor. They showered Shouyou with kisses on the lips, cheeks, nose, forehead, wherever they could press their lips. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re gonna get all stinky!” Shouyou huffed underneath the two setters. They shared a look and shrugged. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I don’t think that ya could ever stink, Shou,” Atsumu laid his head on Shouyou’s stomach, “Ya smell like sunshine.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“He’s not wrong,” Oikawa carded his fingers through Atsumu’s locks and stroked a hand down Shouyou’s arm, “I mean, ‘Tsumu definitely stinks. But you, mi amor,” He kissed the top of his hand, “Smell like sunshine.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Shouyou looked between the two of them, his eyebrows knitted together, “What did the two of you do?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What could you ever mean, mi sol?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We were makin’ ya breakfast!” Atsumu perked up, a sly smile crossing his lips, “We could even have it in bed.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I need to shower.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We could shower and <em> then </em> eat,” Oikawa piped in with his own smirk slowly curling at the corners of his mouth. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We barely got any sleep last night. I’ll go shower and let you two handle the food. We can eat and then we can go run our errands.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“But Shou,” The two men whined in unison. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Nope, I want breakfast after my shower,” Shouyou wiggled out from underneath them and popped to his feet, “I’ll be out in 20 minutes.” He leaned down and kissed them both before sprinting to the bedroom and locking the door behind him. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Little monster,” Atsumu picked himself up and grabbed his hand to help him to his feet, “I guess we oughta get breakfast done.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>They whipped up breakfast in time for Shouyou to slip out of the room wearing one of Oikawa’s shirts, a pair of briefs, and mismatched fox-printed socks. The jasmine scent of their shampoo clung to his curling, damp locks. Oikawa pointed to the middle set of small bowls, still steaming with fresh rice and soup, "Sit. Eat.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Atsumu pressed his lips to the top of Shouyou’s head once he was seated, “We had salmon, but I-” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“He overcooked it when I wasn’t looking,” Oikawa handed them both mugs of tea and settled to Shouyou’s left. Atsumu sat down on Shouyou’s right and looked over the man to shoot Oikawa a dirty look.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It all looks great,” Shouyou turned to look between the two men with his brightest smile, “Thank you both.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Atsumu and Oikawa shared a soft look over the orange curls before they pressed their lips to Shouyou’s cheeks, “Anything for our favorite guy.” </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Rumor has it... they didn't actually make it out of the apartment. </p>
<p>Come visit me on <a href="https://twitter.com/psyduck_ms">Twitter</a>! I do giveaway sometimes (like this one) and just brain rot in general. </p>
<p>Stay safe out there ~<br/>Cheers!<br/>-Sage</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>